


亲爱的

by daxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	亲爱的

亲爱的（ABO）

*warning 产乳/孕期做爱/OOC  
*不具备相关生理知识，瞎写，大家看个爽就好

佐助从浴室里出来的时候，身上还带着水汽和朦胧的浴液香味，他有点洁癖总是坚持每天清洗，因为怀孕改成了两天一次，尽管忍者身体柔韧，但现在的姿态的确有些不方便，佐助原本流畅的身躯线条兀的耸起一团，里面孕育着他漩涡鸣人的孩子，此刻正坐在床头紧紧盯着佐助，一方面是以防有什么闪失好及时保护妻子，另一方面，鸣人抬起头让啤酒冰凉的液体滑进喉咙深处，怀孕以后佐助相较以前丰满了许多，四肢仍是纤细，臀部和胸部却长了不少手感颇佳的软肉，此刻他本人毫无自觉的侧卧在鸣人身边，背影在昏黄的卧室里发光，只有鸣人知道那白皙的皮肤摸上去有多么舒服，他恶趣味的想这算是自己精液的功劳吧。

「佐助」他从后面抱住那光裸的身体，「今天还没有做哦，半夜起来会很难受的」手指已经率先覆在胸口处，好软，简直像发育中的幼女，但乳头的大小绝不是幼女可以比拟的，那是成熟的食髓知味的尝过男人侵犯的骚奶。正翘着顶在他手掌心里，那里只要稍加玩弄就会流出甜甜的乳液。

他们对吸奶已经不陌生了，几乎每晚都要做一次，佐助奶量很充沛，不弄出来总会涨痛难耐，刚开始因为羞耻每晚瞒着鸣人自己定时起来挤奶，他的身体似乎格外接受怀孕这件事，到目前为止几乎都没有过不适感。

佐助转过身，一只手臂遮挡着胸前的好风光，「轻一点…混账」刚刚鸣人捏得太忘情似乎不小心用力过度，左边的奶头已经湿了一片，能闻到乳臭味，鸣人俯下身将它连带乳晕一起吸进嘴里，奶液迅速在口腔里扩散，他腰两边佐助的大腿迅速闭合，仅仅是乳头就已经很有感觉了，他无法克制自己细微的抖动起来，尻口湿了一大片。鸣人吞咽的声音格外清晰，奶水一滴不落的被他吃下，怎么总是一副无比享受模样，明明吃过很多次了，暖光的灯光映在鸣人健壮的肩膀上，他未来孩子的爸爸正搂着自己因为自己而欢愉，佐助一只手轻轻拥着鸣人的脑袋，邀请一般的姿态。很快一边的奶水就被吸干净了，鸣人转向另一边挺立的奶头，加上那瓶啤酒他已经有饱腹感，不再迫切的渴望甘甜的奶水，似乎是酒劲上头，他不再有所顾虑「佐助真是好骚啊我说，没碰过你的屁股也会淌水」说着就沾起那处一点液体塞进佐助湿热的口腔，有时候鸣人也会说这种话来逗弄他，前几年还不会，近期逐渐频繁起来，没关系，他们又不是小孩子了，佐助红着脸一言不发，他伸出舌头包裹住鸣人的手指，腥臊的味道并不好吃，但还是温顺的张开嘴任由鸣人在他口腔里抽插，像性交一样，一想到此下方的肉洞也涌出水来，上下两处穴都完全为鸣人臣服，佐助脑内一片空白，还没有肏小尻，他就一副淫乱模样了，只剩下最原始的欲望驱使他用身体讨好男人。

「佐助太犯规了我说」鸣人居高临下将他的痴态一览无遗，失神的水润杏眼，红艳的红肿奶头，胸口大腿根处的透明粘液，煽情得过分。抬起身下人一侧大腿，鸣人草草脱下内裤，紫黑色的阴茎一下弹跳出来，充血壮大后的尺寸很是傲人，他扶着阴茎一点点插进湿润的肛口，只进去了头部。

鸣人发出一声喟叹，怀孕的缘故，甬道温度高了许多，虽不像以往般紧致，但高热潮湿的肉壁吸附龟头的感觉更让人无法忍受，他撑起身体小幅度摆动腰部，阳具每次只插入不到一半，这么做带来的快感不足以射精，乐趣更多在于欣赏佐助迷乱的脸，他抓着床单的双手改为一只手去握紧鸣人撑在床侧的胳膊，表情像小动物一样慌乱无措，被阴茎撞一次小尻就发出不知羞耻的呻吟，这样来回几次佐助终于忍受不住的挺起一对奶子高潮了，精液溅在前胸和奶水混在一起。


End file.
